poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heart of Dinolantis
This is the scene where Max and Jama sees the Heart of Dinolantis goes in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. Max Taylor: This is amazing, Jama. Jama: You really think so, my love. Max Taylor: Yes. You know, Jama, the most we ever hoped to find was some crumbling buildings, maybe some broken pottery. Instead, we find a living, thriving society. (has a firefly on his hand) You know, these guys are kind of cute when they aren't causing raging fires of death. Jama: Well, it's true that our people live. But our culture is dying. My people have lost the ability to read our own language. And I wanted to find out more about the hidden powers of our city, and get a clue about a huge star that was once above the city. But I could never get close. Max Taylor: I wish there is something we can do. Jama: That is why I ask for your help. Max Taylor: Well, you came to the right guy. Let's see, looking at this column here. (Sees Jama doing something) What are you doing? (Jama is now in her swimsuit) Jama: Can you swim? Max Taylor: Can I what? Jama: You can swim, right. Max Taylor: Yes, of course I can swim. Let me change my bathing suit. (Max is now wearing his orange bathing suit) Max Taylor: I'm ready. Jama: Good. There's a good chance of where we are going. Max Taylor: (gets in the water) Hehe. Girl, you're talking to the best swimmer of the swimming team. Come on, we're wasting time. (He dives down, but get back up again) Max Taylor: How about you lead the way, cause I have no idea where we're going. (They dive down and swims underwater while Jama leads Max to somewhere, they dive back up to get some air and then Max hits the ceiling) Jama: You okay? Max Taylor: Well, I didn't drown so. Jama: Good, follow me. (They dive back down again as they see the mural of Dinolantis, then they dive back up) Max Taylor: It's amazing a complete history of Dinolantis! It's just like the plato described well you know me. He was off but a few details. Jama: The light I saw the star in the middle of the city. What does the writing say about that? Max Taylor: I don't know, but we're gonna find out. Come on. (They went down underwater again, and they see more pictures, and the writtings, as Max reads them. They see the heart of dinolantis and then goes back up to breath) Max Taylor: The heart of Dinolantis. Jama: What? Max Taylor: It's the heart of Dinolantis! That's what the wizard was talking about. It wasn't a star, it was in some kind of crystal. (show's Jama her crystal) Like these. Don't you get it? The star you remembered, the power source I've been looking for, they're the same thing! It was the only thing that kept you, the people, and all of Dinolantis alive. Jama: How can that be? Max Taylor: I don't know, it would be found in... (shocked) The missing page. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes